


FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Bluff's Law
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Legal Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reade face multiple State charges in the death ofof Captain Robert Brewer (VENGEANCE IS MINE). They engage theservices of the Strait law Firm of Memphis, Tennessee.The District Attorney sends one of their  best: Winnie Lu-ChenMs Lu-Chen 's won-lost record has many more notations inthe W column than the L.
Relationships: Jane (Doe) Weller/Kurt Weller, Jane Doe/Kurt Weller, Natasha Zapata/Edgar Reade, Tasha Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [zombieblackbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [CourtneyMichelleLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [anthy03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthy03/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts), [FRINDS IN HIGH PLACES](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FRINDS+IN+HIGH+PLACES).



Judge Locaso nods to the prosecutor: “Ms Lu-Chen?”

“Thank you, Your Honor…Ms Zapata; isn’t it true that there is not much you would not do  
for AD Edgar Reade?”

(Reade leans over to whisper into Sydney's ear; "STOP THIS-NOW")

She whispers back: "Let it play out-I won't let her get hurt.")

Zapata responds, “That’s true”

"The two of you share a… unique relationship, both in and out of the office?”

“That’s fair.”

“Due to that unique relationship, would you…violate FBI/CIA regulations in order to  
protect him?”

“Yes.”

“Lie on the witness stand?”

(Reade again, in Sydney's ear: I DON'T WANT HER HURT")

Sydney: "Edgar...I can walk RIGHT NOW if you don't sit back and BE QUIET")

“I’m not lying, but Yes.”

“Circumvent orders from your superiors?”

“Yes.”

“Break the law?”

“Yes.”

“To summarize: you would do anything to protect Edgar Reade, no matter the cost?”

(Reade starts to stand, and Sydney retrains him. "I'll walk out of here RIGHT NOW...  
please don't test me.")

From the bench: "Problem, Ms Strait?"

"No Your Honor-they'll be no further interruptions. We apologize."

"Go on, Ms Lu-Chen"

"Yes, Judge-please answer the question, Agent."

"The answer is yes.”

“And you would do all of these things…because YOU LOVE HIM…”

“I’m in love with him, yes.”

Turning slightly, so that she can see him, Zapata says: “Edgar Reade saved my life. I was living in a reckless  
fashion, taking chances, both professionally, and…socially…he showed me a better way, inspired me to make  
changes that I needed to make. He kept coming; he wouldn’t give up on me, or let me give up on myself. I owe  
him everything. I would die for him.”

Smirking, The ADA nods to the bench, saying, "I'm finished with this witness, Your Honor."

The Judge intones, "Ms Strait."

As Sydney gets to her feet, the doors in the rear f the courtroom open, and a strikingly beautiful Latina, nattily  
dressed, enters, she waves an open leather wallet at the bailiff who steps into her path, who immediately steps  
back. She's followed by an equally attractive Asian Woman.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Your Honor-AUSA'S Angela Valdez and Serena Locke, Southern District...  
approaching?"

Judge Silvia Locaso lifts a hand, waggles her fingers, indicating that Angela should proceed.

The Assistant US Attorney hands a thick folder up to the bench, saying "If it please the Court,  
The Department of Justice has dismissed any Federal crimes Assistant Director Edgar Reade is accused  
of; those Federal charges are the under-pinning on which the State Charges were brought...the US Attorney  
petitions for the immediate dismissal of the State's case against Mr. Reade.

Winnie Lu-Chen gets to her feet. "Your Honor, the State Attorney's office strenuously objects..."

"The court notes the People's strenuous objection. Ms Valdez is correct-without the Federal charges  
to buttress the State's, I have no option except to do as the US Attorney asks. "Mr. Reade, please stand.  
You are free to go, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis averted, Zapata and Reade spend a quiet evening at home  
> with baby Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS THE CRISIS AVERTED?  
> By Tasha leveraging her palanca ('pull') with Jake Keaton and US  
> Attorney Mariana Marquez, sister of her best friend in HS, and Reade  
> calling in a favor from Marquez' AUSA, Angela Valdez. Patterson's and  
> Rich's hack into the NYPD's Internal Affairs files exposed the rot of Zapata's  
> former precinct (pervasive civil rights violations, including rape, coercion,  
> human trafficking, and many, many more). In the end, it is determined by those  
> with power that keeping those precinct's (and by extension, the NY legal system's)  
> sins from seeing the light of day is in the best interests of everyone.

"That Angie Valdez is exceedingly gorgeous," Tasha remarks, in what she hopes  
is a casual tone.

" _Exceedingly Gorgeous_ ?", Reade jibes. 'That's what you're going with?"

"She is. I can admit it, why can't you?"

Reade says, "Angie and James St. Patrick are working on their second child. I can only dream of  
hitting that."

Zapata's retort is: "Any more 'dreams of hitting that' and hitting _THIS_ (she turns to display  
her wondrous bottom to him) will be the least of your worries."

"I see...I get threatened with withholding after YOU insisted on stating TWICE how fine Angela Valdez is:  
VERY CONFUSED."

"I'm just saying how non-threatened I am by her."

"And she golded the shit out of that trial.They had us, Tash."

"I knew that Keaton would figure something out. And Patterson...and YOU-you keep saving us.  
I'm still getting used to you doing that. I should know by now that I have my own personal SuperHero....  
'ALO, Mama...ya despierto, Bebita?"

"Mami", whines the 13 month old, staggering toward her parents. Reade allows her to use the leg of his  
sweatpants to help her climb onto the sofa between them, before going to the refrigerator for her bottle.  
After its' heated sufficiently, he brings it back in. Nat grabs it eagerly, content between the two of them.  
When her Father leans in to nuzzle her, she grabs onto the tip of his nose, smiling around the latex nipple  
in her little mouth.

"She's through nursing?" he asks his Mate hopefully.

"Nearly...you're so EAGER," she replies.


End file.
